25th Airborne Division (France)
|allegiance= |branch=French Army |type= Airbrone Division |role= Airborne Infantry |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |notable_commanders= *Général Bonjour *Général Demetz |identification_symbol_2= 25e DAP |identification_symbol_2_label= Abbreviation }} The 25th Airborne Division, ( ) was a unit of the French Army, infantry dominated, specialized in airborne combats and air assaults. Constituted at the end of 1945, the division was created on February 1, 1946 and was dissolved during the Indochina War in June 1948. The Division did not intervene in Indochina as an entire division. Creation and different nominations * On February 1, 1946 : creation of the 25e DAP by designation changing from the 25th Motorized Infantry Division (France) ( ). * On June 1948 : dissolution of the 25e D.A.P. History, garrisons, campaigns and battles Within the final encounter courses and following World War II, France intended to constitute two Airborne Divisions based on the American model of U.S. Airborne Division formations. The first Airborne Division to set foot on the ground was the 24th Airborne Division, 24e D.A.P, however, the chronicle lack of effectifs forming translated into the quick dissolution of the later after only 3 months in existence. The infantry of the Division and the 24e C.E.P were then accordingly transferred to the 25th Motorized Infantry Division, 25e D.I.M, the embryon of the new Airborne Division which adopted the respective designation on February 1, 1946. The Airborne Infantry of the Division was mixed and constituted from the ensemble of combat units which partook to the end of the world conflict. In the Division, can be found of 1 Regiment of Africa, the 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment 1e R.C.P, 1 regiment S.A.S of Free France, the 2nd Parachute Chasseur Regiment 2e R.C.P, which just merged with the 3rd Parachute Chasseur Regiment 3eR.C.P, the 4e R.I.A S.A.S and the 1st Choc Airborne Infantry Regiment 1er R.I.C.A.P, which made up the amalgame of Choc Units of the 1st Army (5th Choc Battalion / Commando Group of Africa 5e B.C, 3rd Choc Battalion / Commando Group of France 3eB.C, and Choc Battalions B.C).In La 25e DAP : l’expérience du modèle divisionnaire en France aux lendemains de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, page 61. Since setting foot on ground, the Division endured the lack of, in means of air transport constituted exclusively of Junkers Ju 52, Dakota, Languedoc 161.In Histoire des parachutistes français, page 110. Facing challenges to develop following previsions, the Division underwent several reorganizations and internal transfer restructurings. In accord with such, on September 1946, were created three independent Airborne Groupment or G.A.P. In February 1947, a last modification to the unit was in phase to form the preparation of G.A.P 3. The infantry of G.A.P 1 was formed by the 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment, and the 42e Demi-Brigade formed that of G.A.P 2 while G.A.P 3 (instruction) was formed in 1947.In Histoire des parachutistes français, pages 115. At creation of the later, a reformed battalion of the 2nd Parachute Chasseur Regiment 2e R.C.P, contributed to formation while other forming battalions constituted the Colonial Parachute Commando Demi-Brigade D-B.CCPIn Histoire des parachutistes français, pages 120. which formed the 43e demi-brigade. During these tenures, other constitutions witnissed formations. The 1st Parachute Chasseur Regiment, 2nd Parachute Chasseur Regiment and 1st Choc Airborne Infantry Regiment 1er R.I.C.A.P formed in 1946, the S.A.S Parachute Demi-Brigade. In June 1948, the Division along with G.A.P 2 were dissolved.In Histoire des parachutistes français, page 168 Division Commander *1945 - 1946 : général Bonjour *1946 - 1948 : général Demetz Subordinate units *Adjoint : général Lecoq *G.A.P 1 : commandant Noiret *G.A.P 2 : colonel Brissaut-Demaillet *G.A.P 3 : lieutenant-colonel Bastiani *42e Demi-Brigade : colonel Vergoz *43e Demi-Brigade : colonel Ailleret See also *Moroccan Division *Jean de Lattre de Tassigny *List of French paratrooper units References Sources and Bibliographies *Collectif, Histoire des parachutistes français, Société de Production Littéraire, 1975. Category:Defunct airborne units and formations of France Category:Military units and formations established in 1946 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1948